Carlos.avi
Carlos.avi (Note that this is not mine, also if you're confused about anything you can just ask me about it) It's been a whole month since I Started Making Gajardo The Stickman for M.U.G.E.N, And it's also been weeks and days since I've updated Gajardo to Version 1.1, And later after that, I've decided to update my Stickfigure OC, who was based on The Old Daniel and a Daniel Clone, By giving him a new name, "Carlos", And I also gave him more moves, Like The Shoyruken, The Shoyruken EX, And Also, He can assist Sherri, Sherri is One of my OC's, She was based on Cherry Korakura, Sherri has a titan shade of hair, She had blue eyes, She wears a red tank top, a blue skirt and purple shoes, The only thing about her hair is that her hairstyle resembles Kaori Misaka's hairstyle, Kaori Misaka is from The Kanon anime, And she also appears in Eternal Fighter Zero. And after I Finished making my Official update of Gajardo (Who was renamed Carlos), I uploaded him to MediaFire, And Then I renamed the Gajardo article i made On M.U.G.E.N Database to "Carlos The Stickman" I also added more info to The Carlos article, And added more videos to It, And then One day, When I Was Searching "Carlos The Stickman Mugen" on Google, I Scrolled down and saw A YouTube Video, The video title said, "Carlos.avi (DOWNLOAD IT NOW!)". I Clicked on the video, And saw the MediaFire link in the Description, I Clicked on the link and The file said "Carlos.avi.zip", And then i downloaded, I Waited for it to Finish downloading, And in the .zip file, there was a .txt file called "readme.txt". I clicked on it, and it said: "WARNING: The video you're about to see will really, really, REEEEEAAALLY scare the cr*p out of YOU for life!!! Watch at your own risk. >:)" Then i closed the .txt file And saw "Carlos.avi", I double-clicked it and It played the video. The video started with a Title Card with black text that said "Carlos" in a red background, It was the Same red background I Saw When i watched Gajardo.avi, Then it faded to a Yellow House at Night, It was The same yellow house I Saw When i watched Gajardo.avi, I just sat there looking at the same house for 30 seconds, And after it showed the same Yellow House, it cuts to static, Then it showed the living room at night for about 30 seconds just like it showed The same Yellow House, Really?! Everything I Saw looked the same When I Watched Gajardo.avi!! I Said. Then it cuts to static again, And This Time it lasted for 55 seconds, And then it showed Carlos walking around in a dark room, D'oh!! Really?! Again, Everything I Saw looked the same When I Watched Gajardo.avi, Even the same Dark, empty, room!! I Said. He just kept walking and walking and walking and walking, Then Carlos stopped, And as he stopped, He walked over towards the screen. And as he did, Carlos stood there staring at me, It lasted for about 2 minutes, And Then it cuts to static once again for a few minutes, and then it cuts to Carlos standing in a black background. He was still staring at me and he just stood there for 1 minute. There were no sound at all. Then static flickered 3 times, And on the 3rd time, it showed Carlos with black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping from his eyes. But he was still standing in a black background staring at me with those black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping from them. And after it showed him with black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping from his eyes, It cuts to black and all you could hear was the screaming from Sonic.exe, Finally, the screaming stopped, And then It showed a picture of Rias Gremory with red hyper realistic eyes from The Spongebob Lost Episode Red Mist, And then It showed a hyper realistic picture of Amy Rose with holes pierced on her face and body, she had red orangey yellow eyes, and she is smiling with her mouth open, It's like if she's happy or something, there were holes pierced on her eyes as well, did she get trypophobia? was she made of cheese or something? i thought to myself. The picture reminded me of Amy.exe, Because She is Amy.exe, The One with the Holes. As it showed that picture for about 10 seconds, Zero Reception was being played in reversed, It showed that picture for about 3 minutes, and i was getting nervous at that point, I looked away from the picture by turning around, and after 3 minutes of turning around sitting there, It cuts to black for 15 seconds, And then it faded back to Carlos with black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping from Them. He was still standing there in a black background staring at me with those black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping from Them, And then it cuts to static again for about 1 minute and 30 seconds, Then it showed Carlos standing in a bloody background from The Tsukihime/Melty Blood series, In the background you can hear random distorted murmuring and screaming sounds from Red Mist, suicidemouse.avi, And Squidward's Suicide, It lasted for about 1 minute as i sat there looking at Carlos staring at me with those black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping from them. After the random distorted murmuring and screaming sounds from Red Mist, suicidemouse.avi, And Squidward's Suicide, The background changed to black for 55 seconds, And after i sat there for 55 seconds, The camera zooms into Carlos's head and It cuts to red static from Sonic.exe, It lasted for 2 minutes, And after i sat there for 2 minutes, It showed the same hyper realistic image of Gajardo (Who was renamed Carlos), With the same black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping from them, The same Holes pierced on the side of his face, And he still has Smile.dog's mouth, except he has sharp teeth that was the Same color as Sonic.exe's teeth, He looks like a Fusion of Sonic.exe, Amy.exe (With Holes) And Smile.dog, But something is different about the same picture, The holes that were pierced on his face were oozing blood, I thought back to the hyper realistic picture of Amy Rose. And then the red static flickred 3 times, And on the 3rd time it did the same distorted and demonic Kefka laugh from Sonic.exe. Then it cuts to red static again but the noise being louder and more distorted for a good 10 seconds. Then it stopped and showed nothing but black screen. As I sat there staring at the black screen for 15 seconds, Some Japanese text came up, The text said, "Carlos will really scare you to death FOREVER!!" The text was So red, In the background was Remilla Scarlet from The Touhou Series, She was covered in blood, But something is different about the same background, The same background was in a tone of red, And as the text came up, It did the same Ending scream sound from Sonic.exe Versions 3, 4, And 5, And then it cuts to black and the video ended. I thought to myself after the video ended, "That was too scary"! "Why does Everything I Saw Looked The Same When I watched Gajardo.avi"?! And As i was sitting there for 30 seconds, I heard a voice, it wasn't like a whisper, but it was a demonic and satanic voice: "Scared You, Didn't It?! Would you like to Watch it again?" And as I Turned around, I Saw what scared the cr*p out of me, It was a Carlos Plush that looked like the same Gajardo Plush with black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping from his eyes. The plush was on my bed. And then i deleted the .avi file and Deleted Carlos.avi.zip. And after i deleted it, He faded and disappeared. I swear If I See Carlos.avi again, I'm gonna go CRAZY!! So, If you see Carlos.avi.zip, Don't Download It! Because If you do, It's gonna give you nightmares!! Stay Away From It, Just Stay Away From It!!! Category:English Class Failure Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Cliche Madness Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Loads of Characters Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki